Am I Okay?
by StonedMonk
Summary: (Being Reworked) After Brittany tells Alvin to kill himself. Can she save him from something he might regret?
1. The Beginning of the End

**Your Wish is my Command**

**Idea from "One dare Leads to another" by chibinekogirl101**

**Brittany's POV**

I was actually talking to him! Travis Rogers! The most popular kid in school (Besides Alvin my best friend) was talking to me! Brittany Miller a nobody! If he wasn't here I would scream. The red and yellow walls that surrounded me and made me feel nauseated was nothing compared to the adrenaline running within the bluish purple veins. My pink clothes were getting hot and I was standing there palms sweating, mind racing on what he would say.

"So I was wondering if maybe you would-"

"AAAGGGHHH" Alvin jumped out of nowhere scaring the living death out of me and making me jump, And made Travis jump even higher. Everyone in the hallway stopped and looked at all three of us. Either from a make out session or peeking over your locker we were visible to everyone. Obviously they saw Travis jump because after about three seconds of awkward silence everyone started laughing profusely. Travis stared at me with hate in his eyes. Everyone knew I was friends with Alvin and in fact I get teased a lot about it. But not anymore. I couldn't take his constant immaturity anymore. When I came back to reality Travis was being laughed at and running away. I saw Alvin and he was rolling on the floor laughing.

"How could you!" I yelled ceasing all the laughter.

"Come on Britt take a joke!" he said wiping his eyes and standing up.

"Not anymore!" I yelled and once I said this his laughs and smile dissipated immediately. I admit I felt a part of me die when this happened.

"Alvin Seville!" He froze "I hope you kill yourself!" Everyone was quiet as we stood there facing each other. He stood there and soon looked at the floor.

"Your wish is my command…" He said as he turned around and walked away.

I stood there and wondered to myself _What just happened? Did I just throw away 15 years of friendship? And did Alvin Seville just sign his will after I told him to kill himself? _My head hurt exceedingly bad but most importantly my heart ached longing to see Alvin's face and soon was broken to a trillion pieces that could never be picked up or recovered in any manner. There was tons of whooping and cheering several people yelling

"Yeah Brittney!"

"How does it feel without the old Ball and chain!"

Of all this happiness I could stop watching Alvin leave and finally when he made it to the door of the school he looked at me and made a heart with his hands before leaving.

**Hello this is my first AATC/BATC fan fic. Please** **go easy on me due to the fact im a beginner at writing. Constructional criticism is excepted ****this may be a one shot unless you want me to continue!**

**Thanks again- StonedMonkey1**


	2. Frozen

**Your Wish is my Command**

**Idea from "One dare Leads to another" by chibinekogirl101**

**Chapter 2**

**Brittany's POV**

Frozen. That's what I was. I was a popsicle in the middle of a war zone. A war zone in my mind. Signs were telling me to run. Run to him and stop him from doing anything stupid. And another was telling me to stay in school for the remaining 3 hours. I mean he won't do anything stupid right? I mean he's Alvin! Alvin the cocky chipmunk jock! Alvin one of the most popular guys in this school! He wouldn't give all that up for me. For some words that mean nothing! Would he?

All this was still processing in my mind when suddenly I was being dragged on the floor but I was so deep in thought even I didn't notice and soon I was all the way across the hall and around the left corner and soon pulled back up. It was Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Hey what happened back there!"

"Yeah we were calling your name back there and you couldn't hear us! Boy it was loud over there!"

"Yeah what happened"

I stood there staring at them the only ones I could talk to about personal things. But I couldn't tell them. I couldn't tell anyone. The picture of him making the heart right in front of the doors were burned in my brain. And the same voice and words were ringing in my ears.

_Your wish is my command_

All throughout the day that was all I thought about. Alvin. How untidy his brown golden hair was all the time. His signature jacket with the big letter A in the middle. His cocky smile that's tilted to the right. I hated all of it. But then again I loved it. Does that mean I love him? No I couldn't! Alvin and I have been frienemies ever since the 2nd grade! But then again he's been acting strange all the time around me ever since high school started. Did Alvin really like me? Or more importantly did I like him anymore? Does he still want to be my friend? Or something more…

8th hour yes! I could go home after this! I was so happy! Until I remembered Miss Miller our adopted mother is going to have us go to the chipmunks house for dinner. Miss Millers so nice and caring all the time Really she is! Some times its kinda scary but then again Its what I like about her. Well at least theres a reason I could talk to Alvin. Boy how awkward that'll be. But it had to be done. Soon me and my sisters were walking home and we were at our house but the incident with Alvin seemed to be more important than homework so I walked to there house down the road. I knocked on the door and it was soon answered by Simon.

"Hello Brittany What brings you here this evening?" He said fixing his glasses and blue jacket.

"Umm Hi Umm do you know where Alvin is?" I said impatient.

"Yeah he's upstairs somewhere." I zoomed past him and checked his room. Nothing there but his bed and several football jerseys on his wall. Before I left something shined in my eye I turned to look at it and saw his nightstand with his lamp on it but that's not what caught my eye. Right there on his nightstand was a picture with me and him smiling and our arms around each other. I felt happy only until I realized I was being drawn into his room like a magnet. I sat down on his bed and it was squishy but more importantly wet…like tear drops…

**Hi I decided not to turn this into a one-shot thanks to the 3 reviewers! Ha I got three reviewers in 1 day! it's a new record for me! Anyways its short due to the fact school is catching up with me so sorry no updates for a while unless I have tons of free time. But I'll still work on Chapter 3 okay thanx!**


	3. Wounds and Memories

Alvins POV

I walked home… not even thinking about the fact I ditched school. Of course Dave would be mad there wasn't a day in my life he wasn't. I love everyone I know. But Brittany...when she told me to get lost and end my life something struck inside of me. It was like getting hit in the stomach… I love everyone equally but Brittany… I knew her for 15 years. Wait! Wait! Wait! I've known Jeanette and Elenor for the same time and they are always constantly being mad at me. I know Simon and Theodore get mad at me but still it doesn't hurt. They won't turn their backs on me…

I walked in circles around the neighborhood park for a while until I sat on the swings. This was the exact same seat that I swung in when I first laid eyes on her Brittany.

_I remember it so easily.. She sat there alone. Swinging all the way across the park by herself… When I saw her frown I felt… sad… This girl, This girl I never knew and I was feeling sad for her. That was the days when I wasn't afraid to show my feelings. _

_I gazed into her elegant eyes and I felt warm. Warm and Sad? This girl was making my feelings mixed. I daringly walked up to her not even knowing I was walking until I was halfway across the park. _

"_Hi."_

"_Hi."_

"_How's your day?" Nice going Al not even 3 seconds and already making a fool of yourself._

"_It's a long story…"_

"… _Well, I have time" I sat next to her._

"_Well I lost my mom when I was 3… my dad left soon after that. Ever since I've been taking care of my 2 sisters by myself. Now… I don't know what to do."_

"_Well, we have a lot in common then. My mom and dad left us when I was 2… weeks old. I knew I wasn't fit to be a guardian ever since my brother Theodore fell out of a tree. I was never ready to take responsibility. I never had a real childhood and I think… that's why I act like a kid today."_

_I stared into her eyes she stared into mine. I could tell there was something about her ever since I saw her. She deserved better. What about Ms. Miller down the street? Maybe._

"_Hi I'm Alvin"_

"_Hi I'm Brittany"_

"_So I uh know someone who can take you in if you wanted?" Her face shot up and so did she._

_I couldn't feel my chest when she hugged me. It was either me going numb under the tight pressure or my heart skipping several beats._

"_I can tell we are going to be very good friends Alvin"_

As I returned to earth the playground was almost filled with kids. So I decided to go home.

I got home and sat in my room. Everything was different. I wasn't that kid I was before I was a monster.

I might be taking this to literally but I was pretty sure I wasn't. Being the victim was pretty pressurizing. I cried for some weird reason. I usually never let my feelings out but I guess… this was a special reason. It was almost three and I had some unexpected things to that day. I was sure of it.

Hey Guys Its StonedMonk1 I am so sorry I didn't update ever since last year but I am back and now I am going to update as much as I can and my computer crashed recently so expect More updates please leave some constructional criticism

I NEED 5 REVIEWS UNTIL I MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER SO UPDATE PLEASE!


	4. Is it the End?

**Hey guys here is my next chapter maybe next chapter maybe the end… This story is coming to a close. Soon**

Brittany's POV

I got up and walked down the hall and heard music. Sad music. The music wasn't… Right. It was as if all of the world froze and just that music played. Don't get me wrong I just was there for 5 minutes. But still it felt weird. It was coming from the bathroom. The Bathroom? Why the Bathroom? It was all so weird but so real. I crept through the house not wanting to disturb anything or anything. Finally I was in front of the door and I grabbed the handle.

_Please let Alvin forgive me._

I grabbed it and slowly turned it. Slightly I wished It was locked so I could go home and forget all of it but no that wouldn't happen. Because as soon as I turned that handle living hell and stress would pop at me. I saw in horror as Alvin sat on the tub and played his guitar. But the worst part of it all was his wrists were cut, his eyes a bloodshot red, and his face as pale as paper. I couldn't help but give a little scream.

He looked up at me and gave a smile. But even all of the doubt running through my mind couldn't help see the tiny hint of Hope. He was smiling. Why was he smiling? Was he happy he was dyin-

"_Alvin Seville… I hope you kill yourself"_

Oh my god it was my fault! Alvin was slowly dying because of me! All because he took my words in and made a big thing out of it. The boy with the guitar was dying. And it was because of me. I wanted to run but I couldn't. and I looked at him forever.

"You found me…" Every word he said was faint like he would pass out in seconds. I looked at my watch 5:30. Oh no Dave would be home any minute.

"Alvin what are you doing!" I ran torwards him and ripped of his clothes and put him in the bathtub.

"What…. You told me…. To do." Oh no he listened to me. I turned on the shower and rubbed the blood off of him and turned it off.

"I didn't mean it I promise"

"I know you didn't but I couldn't stop thinking about it and i… I had to."

"NO YOU DON'T ALVIN DON'T EVER LISTEN TO ME AGAIN!" He looked at me and I saw fear in his eyes. But still that hope I saw so many times before. I started to press down on his wrist trying to stop the bleeding. It wasn't helping. I saw his eyes close and he stopped breathing. I put my head up to his chest and heard…

**Sorry for a late and small update. Review please 5 until next chapter!**


	5. Aftermath of Love

**Hey guys sorry for the delay ive been busy. So i decided to finish this story so heres your last chapter! Thanks for voting you guys! And Dianne... Thats the cutest story i have ever heard**

I heard... nothing. Instantly i burst out in tears. Alvin, the boy across the street, the boy that helped me be who i was today, my reason to live was gone.

"No... NO!" I screamed as i kept hitting his chest as hard as i could. I swore i was gonna break his ribcage if i kept doing this. I didnt care i wanted him back.

"owww..." Alvin moaned as i pounded his chest. He was alive! He was here. He wasnt going to leave me.

"Alvin!" I screamed as i held onto him. He was breathing extremely hard.

"Your-choking-me!" He exclamed in one short breath. i let go of him and let him gasp for air and started pressing on his wrists again.

"I thought i was gonna lose you!"

"Heh... I'm not leaving anytime soon." Without thinking i bent down and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed almost turning as red as the jacket and blood covering it.

After that "fun" experience and once we were done cleaning up i picked him up and tried to get him to walk to his bed.

He couldnt. He was so weak after all the blood he lost. So we limped/walked until he was in his bed.

I turned around ready to go home and start on my homework until i was being drawn back into his room like a magnet.

"Dont go..." He laid under his blankets as he gazed at me.

I turned around and got under the covers with him.

"Heh... I'm not leaving anytime soon." he smiled realizing i used his line. We laid there and slept until i was being shoved up.

"Brittany! Hurry go in the bathroom!" Alvin screamed. I didnt hesitate. And i was so glad i didnt because coming right up the stairs was Dave.

I rushed into the bathroom, and stood there for a while, after a little bit of shouting and arguing (which didnt last that long) Dave left and shut the door behind him and walked into his room. I took the time to walk into Alvins room. and immediatly he giggles.

"Whats so funny!" I said defensively.

"You listened to me!"

"Yeah whats so wrong with that!"

"You never listen to me!" He was right i never listened to him. and now i was.

It was obvious that our relationship bonded better through that experience.

Before i knew it i was leaning down and kissing Alvin on the Lips. They tasted like honey.

After we departed i heard more footsteps/

"Hey Alvin get ready the girls are- oh hi Britanny!" Dave said.

"Hey Dave! Sorry talking to alvin about the Science homework. ill go help clean the table!"

"Oh ughh okay?" I was already behind him but i heard one last thing that made my tempurature drop.

"Alvin why are you so pale?"

Oh no the moment of truth.

"Brittany spilled her makeup on my face while she came in." Alvin said so casually as Dave interrogated him.

"Oh okay." Dave went inside his room again and changed.

And thats my story of how i saved my best friend, my annoying little devil.

My boyfriend.

**How was that! Im seriously thinking about doing a sequal in the future. What do you think? **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! and everyone who liked and followed this story! Be sure to read my others and leave a review on your final thoughts!**


End file.
